Bitten
by moriah93ohio
Summary: When Yugi feels a strange attraction to the new kid, he finds out that he's a vampire. With an obsession with vampires, maybe now he can get what he wants: to be bitten.
1. Chapter 1

Moriah: Hey you guys! I'm back with a new story!

Yugi: Happy Thanksgiving everyone! But there is another reason why you are updating isn't there, Morie-chan?

Moriah: **smiles** Yes, there are.

Yugi: Why is that?

Moriah: Because today is the one month anniversary of my girlfriend and me. I know, it seems lame, but I thought today would be a good day to post this.

Yugi: Morie-chan doesn't own anything. Please review and if you wish, wish Morie-chan a happy one month anniversary.

* * *

Summary: Yugi feels a strange attraction to the new kid at his school. He doesn't know why. When he finds out that the new student is a vampire, will he realize what causes the feelings? After all, he could finally get what he wanted: to find out what it feels like to be bitten. He has always had an obsession with vampires. Now, he get to be up close and personal with one. How will it end? Love? Heartbreak?

* * *

Prologue

* * *

_Do you think vampires exist? Do you hope they exist? Do you think about them all the time? Do you want to meet one? Have you thought about becoming one?_

_You will hardly ever find someone who likes vampires the way you do. Most people think they are scary. But are they really?_

* * *

Laying on the couch, watching one of his favorite movies, Yugi had a bowl of popcorn and soda on the table.

Hearing his doorbell ring, he reluctantly put it on pause, before getting off the couch, walking to his door.

Reaching for the doorknob, he giggled, opening the door, revealing a tall teen with blonde hair and puppy dog eyes.

"Hello, Joey." The smaller teen said, before being wrapped in a hug, laughing as he was tickled.

"Joey," the other whined. "Stop tickling me!"

He felt the blonde shake his head, as he felt the other to continue to tickle him.

"No, you're laugh is cute." The blonde said, giggling, letting the other go free of his laughing torture.

The shorted teen, laughed walking back to the couch, grabbing the remote to unpause it.

"What are you watching this time?" the blonde asked, walking to the couch, sitting down next to his best friend.

"Watch and you shall see." The smaller teen said in a mysterious voice giggling.

Joey watch the big, wide screen with semi-interested eyes.

_A young woman with short dark hair wearing a tight leather outfit, over a black trench coat, handcuffing a handsome man in what looks to be a clinic. She walks away before walking back, kissing him passionately, then walking out of the room._

Joey turned to look at his best friend. "Yug, is this your favorite part in Underworld?"

Yugi giggled as he shook his head. "No, Joey, this is." he said skipping chapter until he got to the last one.

_Lucian was on the ground, his hands on his chest, as his breathing started to slow. Across from him, Selene was holding Micheal._

_"Bite him." Lucian said, making Selene look at him._

_"Bite him." looking down at the dying Micheal in her arms, she leaned down, biting his flesh, injecting the venom into his system, turning him into hybrid._

"I know why it's your favorite part." Joey said.

"And why do you think so?" Yugi asked.

"Because Selene bites Micheal."

Yugi shrugged still watching the screen. "I'm not sure, really."

"Yugi, admit it. That's why. You love biting scenes."

The smaller teen giggled, shaking his head. "No, I don't."

"Fine, but admit you have an obsession with vampires." Joey teased.

Again, Yugi giggled, shaking his head. "I don't have an obsession with vampires."

Joey pouted knowing his best wouldn't give it. He started watching the movie again.

Yugi sighed as he watched Selene kill Viktor.

The teen knew his best friend was right. He did have an obsession with vampires.

But he knew he would never get what he wanted. But soon, it might....

* * *

Moriah: I hope you liked the new story. I'm sorry it took me so long to post this.

Yugi: Please review. We know this chapter wasn't interesting, but the story will get better as it continues.

Moriah: I hope everyone has a great Thanksgiving!

Until the next time I update....


	2. Chapter 2

Moriah: The long awaiting chapter is here! I am soo sorry for the long wait.

Yugi: What took you so long?

Moriah: I wasn't sure what I wanted to happen in this chapter.

Yugi: Do you have an idea what you want to happen in this story?

Moriah: *thinks* on some parts, but not entirely.

Yugi: Why are you updating today?

Moriah: Because today is me and my boyfriend's 6th Month Anniversary!

Yugi: *hugs* Aww that's so great!

Moriah: *smiles and blushes* Thank you, hun. Please do the disclaimer. *hugs back* Thank you Leo112 for beta-reading this for me!

Yugi: Morie-chan, doesn't own anything. We noticed that we accidently put the summary in the prologue, sorry, it was meant to be in the first chapter.

* * *

Summary: Yugi feels a strange attraction to the new kid at his school. He doesn't know why. When he finds out that the new student is a vampire, will he realize what the cause of the feelings are? After all, he could finally get what he wanted: to find out what it feels like to bitten. He has always had an obsession with vampires. Now, he gets to be up close and personal with one. How will it end? Love? Or Heartbreak? Pairings: Yugi x Atemu, (maybe) Joey x Seto, Ryou x Bakura, Malik x Marik

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

_To have an attraction to a vampire is always confusing._

_Your heartbeats fasters at the sight of them, your eyes can't seem to look away, no matter how much you try to force your body to do your will._

_Just being around them leaves you breathless, and your thoughts incoherent._

_But the question is: Why do you feel the attraction?_

A teen walked faster than he normally would, trying to make it to school on time.

The teen had pale skin, and amethyst eyes. His hair was golden-yellow spiky layers of black, with magenta at the tips.

He was short for a seventeen-year old, so at first seeing him, you would assume he was twelve.

Seeing Domino High School ahead, he starting running, pasting the gates and to the grounds of the school, where the students talked, as they waited for the bell to ring.

Among the crowd of students, were a little circle of friends. He ran up to them, trying to catch his breath.

"Yugi!" they all said in unison, each giving their little friend a hug, who hugged them back.

After catching his breath, he gave his friend's a smile.

"Why are you late, Yugi?" asked a male, with a large portion of brown spikes in the front of his head. He had brown eyes, wearing blue jeans and a yellow button up shirt.

"I woke up late, Tristan." he said, giggling.

"What movie were you watching this morning?" another male voice asked, with blonde hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a green shirt with black pants.

Yugi was silent as he thought back. "Hmm, I think it was Dracula 2000."

"What part?"

The teen was silent as he thought of the answer. "The part where Dracula and Van Helsing's daughter, Mary, were fighting." he answered. "Why do you ask, Joey?" his voice had a curious tone to it.

"He was just wondering, Yugi." a male voice with blonde white neatly arranged hair said. He had light purple eyes, wearing blue jeans and a purple shirt with gold horizontal lines.

Yugi laughed. "It doesn't surprise me that he was Malik."

"Are you going to be here early, tomorrow?" asked a small teen with white spiky hair going in all direction. He had brown eyes, wearing blue jeans and a light sky-blue shirt.

Yugi walked backward, walking closer to the tree that was behind them. "I don't know, Ryou. May-" he felt himself bumping into someone.

Looking up, apologetically, he saw a male with crimson eyes, and pale skin. His hair was golden-yellow spiky layers of black with crimson at the tips.

Yugi looked at the taller male, instantly feeling as if they were the only one's there. His heart starting pounding so loudly he thought it would burst out of his chest. His breathe came out in shallow pants, slowly decreasing. His eyes locked with crimson, noticing they became darker, leaving him completely breathless.

He felt a hand on his shoulders, snapping him back to reality.

"Yug, are you okay?" it was Joey's worried voice.

The small teen nodded, trying to even his breathing and have a steady heart rate. "Yes, I'm okay."

He turned back to the crimson eyed teen, to apologize, only to realize, he was no longer by the tree.

"Come on," Joey's voice filled his ears again. "The bell rung." The blonde put his arm around Yugi's shoulders, as the group of friends walked into the building.

* * *

Walking into the cafeteria, Yugi saw his friends already in the lunch line. Putting his bookbag on the usual chair, he quickly walked in the lunch line.

After getting his tray of food, he walked back to his usual table, where the group was waiting for him.

The lunchroom had orange walls, with two lines on each side of the room. The two lines were for lunch and the one in the middle was for snacks, chip, brownies, etc. The floor was red marble with square patterns.

Walking closer, he felt his eyes linger to someone who was sitting by themselves at the wooden square table in one of the black chairs.

Yugi looked at his friends, silently telling them, he would be there soon. They all nodded.

Quietly, Yugi sat next to the teen in the blue seat next to him.

With a smile, he said, "I'm Yugi. I am really sorry about bumping into you this morning."

The crimson-eyed teen said nothing. Yugi noticed his eyes were a light crimson and his face was expressionless.

Without a word, the teen got up, threw away his tray of half eaten food, and ran out of the cafeteria.

Yugi sighed. "I wonder why he keeps running away. Did I do something wrong? Did I say something wrong?" he asked himself.

Getting up, he walked to his table, sat down, and started eating, trying to forget the peculiar incident that occurred moments ago.

* * *

Yugi walked into his last class, and sat in his seat, only to realize that someone was sitting in the desk behind him.

Slowly, he turned around with a smile. "Are you new here?" he asked, he felt the other tense.

Again, the pale teen did not answer. His crimson eyes looking in every other direction, trying to distract himself, from looking at the teen in front of him.

The bell rang, and Yugi turned around, his eyes reluctantly looked away.

The teacher walked in, going to their desk, to put their jacket on the chair before starting the lesson.

Class was almost over. Yugi turned back around to see that the new student was looking down, reading a book. From the angle, he couldn't see what book it was.

Yugi couldn't keep his eyes of the teen. For some reason, he felt drawn to him.

The crimson eyed teen was undeniably beautiful. His muscles showed slightly with the short sleeve black shirt. The white pants hugged his hips in the right way. They weren't too tight, nor too loose. Everything about him was inhumanly perfect.

Crimson eyes locked with amethyst. Yugi blushed and gasped at being caught staring. It wasn't something he meant to do, he couldn't help it.

The bell rung and in an instant the teen closed the book, grabbed his bag, running out the door.

* * *

Moriah: I am sorry that the first chapter is boring. But I promise you that it will get better.

Yugi: What is going to happen next chapter?

Moriah: *thinks* I am not sure yet.

Yugi: Are you going to have the other Yami's in the story soon?

Moriah: *thinks* I haven't made a final decision on it yet. But I think I will.

Yugi: Am I going to find out why the teen keeps running away from me?

Moriah: Yes, in the next couple of chapters.

Yugi: Make sure that you read Choices. We are updating that, our Harry Potter story and our Naruto story today! Make sure that you vote in the poll! I'm extended it!

Moriah: Please make sure that you review! I would really appreciate it!

Until the next time I update....


End file.
